HetaOni: The Last Prey
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: Every HetaOni fangirl knowns what happened in the first time-loop...but we only know that in Italy's point of view. But how exactly did the monster see it? HundredPercentHetalian tried it out!


**A/N: Hiya, HundredPercentHetalian again. I was thinking while I was watching HetaOni, that it will be cool if I made a fanfiction from Tony's (the monster/alien in HetaOni) point of view…. But I didn't exactly have the guts to do it… but now I do, because I REALLY want to do it. If you don't know what HetaOni is, this will make NO sense to you, and I strongly suggest you to go to youtube and search it up, and watch it, and come back later or it will totally spoil the fun. If you already watched the parts where…you know (trying not to give spoilers to people who haven't got there yet) go ahead. **

**Horrible grammar and for some weird reason, Tony ended up talking like Voldemort from "Harry Potter" XD**

**NOT rated T. Tony didn't seem like a monster/alien who cusses….**

**Some of the stuff are made up (but very little) to fill up spaces that they didn't give information on…sorry about that.**

**Well, here we go! DIE TONY DIE! (HetaOni fangirl cry)**

I took a glance outside the window, making sure that they won't be able to see me. I quickly counted the number of people. Ten, all full grown men. I smirked. This should be fun. I can already tell that most of them were caught in the net of curiosity, and asking the others to go in. I just have to be patient. There is a very slim chance that they will all walk away. I just have to wait….that's it. After they come in, not able to resist knowing what's inside, the game will begin. Maybe one will fall out even before they figure out what roams in this mansion….My mansion.

I saw all the men come in, and the door close. I was hoping that they will part into tiny groups, so it will be easier to finish them but they stayed tightly together after they realized the door was tightly shut. Looks like I have no choice… but to get out there and separate them myself. As soon as I came in their visions and attacked the one nearest to me (He had a curl on the side of his head) they all ran off into different directions, running for their lives. I chased the one who I attacked first, but he had fast legs, considering he was a horrible coward. Now, it will begin.

I sneaked into the completely white room, with the white piano. One man was standing in there, staring at the piano board. I recognized him. He was she shortest one in the entire group, and looked like the calmest. While all the others were screaming that the door won't open, he seemed to not be bothered at all. This will make a fine first get. I slowly crept toward him, making sure he won't recognize me… but he immediately turned around and slashed his sword at me. Ah, I see. Very quick. But…not quick enough.

I saw the curly-haired one I attacked first run into the white room, which should be now stained red. I knew that no matter what he will do, the small one can't be saved. The injuries I caused him are vital, and the bleeding won't stop no matter what he does. First one down. Nine more to go. I left the corridor, and headed for my next prey.

The second, third and fourth were slightly hard. The second was easy to catch. While he was trying to protect the curly-haired one, he lost attention on the battle. In fact, he wasn't very strong anyway. His blue clothes were now slowly dying to red. The third was harder. He was quicker than the first and second. Come to think of it, he might've been the quickest. But the only disadvantage he has is that he only did martial arts moves… kind of moves that lures his body near me. I just had to strike him when he got to the nearest to me. The fourth was the hardest of the three. He had amazing power, and that weapon of his (a water faucet, I remember) was very effective against a long distance battle. But he is just an average human. They all get tired. I just had to wear him out, and I simply had to attack him. I saw the curly-haired one and a silver-haired one carry the injured three into a room with the fire pit. No use trying to save them. Six more until the end.

The fifth, sixth and seventh weren't so hard if they were individuals, but them as a group made me stumble. I was barely able to see one of them, and I actually didn't recognize him until he attacked me. Foolish, I would say. If he didn't try to protect the other two, he could've ran away. The fifth surprised me the most. This was the first time I have ever see a magician. But the injuries I have caused him earlier and his lack of sleep had made him wore out, his powers weaker. I accidentally let the seventh escape once. But now, I would get them. I saw him and the curly-haired one carry them into a room in the underground rooms. I saw them both go in with the two bodies. Only one came out. I decided to let him go. I will soon get him anyway. I walked into the room, and I saw the man with the glasses, staying beside the two who was lying in the beds not moving. How foolish of him, deciding to stay. He could've lived….but just a little longer, and that's it.

I silently cursed to myself. The last three solved the riddle of the blood clock, and the guardian of the key failed to stop them. But it's fine. The blonde haired one and the silver haired one is too injured to run. They might have defeated the guardian…but they cannot live any longer. I was able to tell by their injuries. The blonde haired one seemed like it was unable for him to hear anymore, and the silver haired one's arms and legs were already near death. Soon, his whole entire body will be engulfed in it as well, with the blonde haired one. The last one, I'll capture myself. He may have fast feet, but after I catch up, he will be mine. I heard extreme crashing and thumping from all over my mansion. So, the weak one became all alone. He must be losing himself. I can simply go out and get him now….but I guess I'll wait until he's done destroying this place. I'll let him break everything…and then see himself break with my hands.

I ran after the last one as fast as I could, but he was too fast. I saw him open the door and run out. I growled and followed him. No, this can't be it…he will soon reach outside of the mansion. I ran out into the pouring rain. I won't let him es –

"STOP!" he screamed. I stopped, like he said. I don't know why. I could've simply kept moving and killed him – but my own body stopped. He smiled faintly.

"I won, right? You couldn't catch me; you lost!" he exclaimed. I gritted my teeth. "The moment I get out of here, you'll lose! There's nothing you can do from that distance! When I get out of here, this place won't be the same as before you know! As a nation, I will destroy this place!" No, that's not true…I can still…even if he is a nation… "Doesn't that make you frustrated? Huh? I'm your last trophy, after all. You lost to a guy whose only redeeming feature is his fast feet," Why…. He might me a nation, but he is weak… I can still catch him… "…back…" ….Hm? "TAKE US BACK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. I started at him in surprise. "You can take us back in this warped space, can't you? If you do that, why don't you eat me first? If you can catch me, that is," ….he must be joking. After all he has gone through, he is willing to try again? Foolish…foolish… "GO BACK!" he screamed even louder. I smirked. Very well…. I don't like following suggestions of others…but this suggestion is simply giving me more benefits. Fine then. I'll reverse time… and I'll watch you suffer, once again.

I personally don't remember how many times this world has been reversed. The last prize….Italy=Veneziano, that's his name….he has been reversing time using the Grandfather clock in my mansion, for so many times he has failed… and he's still trying and trying. He is determined to save everyone. I am fine with that. I simply have to get Italy, and then the others will be easy. They don't have any clue about the truth…. But that was what I thought for the pasts before this one. In this world…. They have learned the truth. The first visit, their deaths, the clocks, the warped time, the diary, and the reversed worlds…. They all know it. Also, there are more nations crowding outside the mansion as well. At least another ten has joined the ten inside – and two more has been reckless enough to jump in the mansion. One looks exactly like Italy…. A brother, perhaps. It seems they are connected in some way… and his brother has followed Italy's memories to this mansion. Also, there's another one I have learned that I'll have to take care of. The magician. England, his name. I overestimated his limits… I was shocked when he reversed time in the second world. But it'll be fine… just another step added. I'll kill Italy, and then England. It should be easy…. England seemed to get his reduced powers back slowly in some way I am not able to figure out, but one of my most powerful did what was enough. England tried to protect the one with glasses, and lost his sight. Italy fell, heartbeat-less to the floor with my own hands. Now, it's just a matter of time. I have to wait for England to be lured out of wherever they are hiding… and I will put an end to it, once and for all. …something in me is telling me that something is not right. That Italy hasn't ended yet. But that is preposterous. I have heard his heart stop. I have heard his allies scream his name. There possibly cannot be a power that is protecting Italy from death…. There just can't be. I just have to be patient…. I'll wait for the magician to make a foolish choice. Then I'll take all the others in the mansion. Then, the outsiders, before they learn what has happened in the inside. Before they have a chance to run. I'll win… this time, it will be my victory, and nothing will stop it. Nothing.

The key is still nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: GOD that was hard D: I'm wiped out…. I was actually shaking in anger while I was typing this….. I hate Tony so much. But I totally believe that it will end with a happy ending and everyone, EVERYONE will survive. I heard that in the original "Aooni", only the main character survives. THAT WILL MOST CERTAINLY NOT HAPPEN!****If that does happen, I will raid the creator's house. Who's with me?**

**I hope that my story gave people inspiration to create a HetaOni fanfic, and made them hate Tony even more.**

**A very good way to take out anger on Tony – get a water bottle, draw a face of Tony on it as close but as ugly as you can, and DO MAJOR DAMAGE. My friend actually stabbed it with a mail opener XD I loved it! We also stapled Tony's "vital regions"…. That was slightly wrong, but it was refreshing. **

**Everyone, join me in the HetaOni fangirl battle cry! Ready, 1, 2, 3….**

**DIE TONY DIE!**


End file.
